narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Uzumaki (KCnJ)
|species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=B |birthdate=October 10 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=12 - 13 |age-part2=15 - 17 |height-part1=145.3 cm - 147.5 cm |height-part2=166 cm - 180 cm |weight-part1=40.1 kg - 40.6 kg |weight-part2=50.9 kg |rank-part1=Genin |rank-part2=Kage |classification=Jinchūriki~Shukaku~Matatabi~Isobu~Son Gokū~Kokuō~Saiken~Chōmei~Gyūki~Kurama, Sage, Sensor Type |occupations=Hokage |nature type=Wind Release~~Affinity, Fire Release, Lightning Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Lava Release, Magnet Release, Boil Release, Scorch Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Lava Release, Magnet Release, Boil Release, Scorch Release |ninja registration=012607 |academy age=12 |affiliations=Konohagakure, Mount Myōboku, Allied Shinobi Forces |teams=Team 7 (KCnJ) |clan=Uzumaki Clan |relationship=Minato Namikaze~Father, Kushina Uzumaki~Mother, Hinata Hyūga~Wife, Boruto Uzumaki~Son, Himawari Uzumaki~Daughter, Jiraiya~Godfather, Hanabi Hyūga~Sister In-Law |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Game, Manga, Movie, Novel }} is a shinobi of Konohagakure and the jinchūriki of the Nine Tails — a fate granted on the day of his birth. After failing so many times in the past, he finally succeeds by pulling a twist on the exams by creating shadow clones as opposed to regular clones. He's assigned to Team 7 led by Kakashi Hatake, his teammates being his pals Sasuke Uchiha and Nakuka. Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the . He proves to be one of the main factors in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading him to achieve his dream and become the village's . Background Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto’s birth required special arrangements for Minato to preserve Kushina's seal containing the Nine-Tails. The Third Hokage had them in a remote location, escorted by midwives and Anbu. A masked man, Obito, tracked down them, killed the midwives and Anbu, and captured Naruto. Minato rescued him and teleported him to a safe house. Thus began the events of October 10th that would affect Naruto throughout his childhood. Obito captured Kushina and released the Nine-Tails, using the beast to destroy Konoha. Minato saved Kushina and left Naruto in her care before he went to protect the village, eventually defeating Obito and freeing the Nine-Tails from Obito’s control. Returning to Naruto and Kushina's location, Minato realized the only way to stop the Nine-Tails was to seal it within Naruto, believing his son would someday need the fox's power to defeat Obito when he returned. Since the Nine-Tails' chakra was too immense to seal into an infant, Minato sacrificed his soul to split the fox's chakra in half, sealing the Yin half within himself and the Yang half within Naruto. After telling Naruto how much they loved him, Minato and Kushina succumbed to their wounds from protecting their son from the Nine-Tails and passed away. Orphaned, Naruto grew up not knowing who his parents were, receiving only his mother's surname, as Hiruzen wanted to protect Naruto from his father's enemies. Minato's dying wish that Naruto be regarded as a hero was honored by the few who could put aside their pain and losses caused by the disaster, while the majority of Konoha, however not knowing the circumstances surround his birth, openly ostracized and resented Naruto for containing the beast that devastated the village and took many lives; some even viewed Naruto as the Nine-Tails itself. Soon, the Third Hokage forbade anyone from mentioning the Nine-Tails, hoping that the younger generation would not blindly hate Naruto as their parents did. However, Naruto's peers emulated their parents' hatred of him, despite not knowing why. This social isolation caused Naruto to crave acknowledgement, which he would gain by pulling pranks. On the day of his enrollment in the Academy, Naruto first met Hinata Hyūga, who was being picked on by three bullies. Despite not knowing her, Naruto immediately came to her defense, but he was outnumbered and knocked unconscious, and the bullies damaged his red scarf. When Naruto awoke, Hinata thanked him for helping her and returned his scarf to him, but he let her keep it. He was unaware that the girl's growing affections for him began from that moment onward. In the Academy, Naruto became a student of many teachers, but inevitably remained in Iruka Umino’s class. Iruka acted as a brother to keep Naruto in line and held him work harder. Naruto also met his classmate Sasuke Uchiha and tried to befriend him since he was alone as well. Jealous of Sasuke's skills and popularity, however, he developed a one-sided rivalry in his pursuit to prove himself just as good as, if not better than, Sasuke, wishing that someday, Sasuke would accept him as an equal. Naruto also grew close with the owner of Ramen Ichiraku, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, being welcomed as their favorite customer. Later into the year, a girl named Nakuka entered the Academy, right away proving herself not only advanced but also a worse troublemaker than Naruto. This caught Naruto’s eyes, and Iruka encouraged Naruto to reach out to Nakuka since he doubted anyone else could. Though Naruto spoke a few words here and there, they never really associated with one another until Nakuka and Sasuke agreed to be his partners in taijutsu class. They let Naruto play ninja with them and their group during lunch and after the Academy let out for the day. Soon they had their own group with they titled the Konoha Ten. The group's goal with to not be enemies, but they didn't need to be friends either. The only thing needed with for them to all be comrades. Personality Appearance Naruto resembles his father: he has blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and face. His trademark characteristic is the three whisker markings on his cheeks. Dan Katō initially mistook Naruto for Nawaki due to their stark resemblance. Naruto was rather short for his age during Part I, though he grew to be taller than Sakura in Part II. Naruto originally wore green goggles on his forehead, though he discards them after becoming a genin. In Part I, Naruto wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector, given to him by Iruka after graduating from the Academy. In Part II, Naruto wears a more form fitting outfit after wearing out his original one while training with Jiraiya, with a T-shirt or mesh armor underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the blue pieces of his outfit changes to black: his forehead protector (which is now longer), sandals, and orange jacket, the black color showing more prominence than the blue did originally. During his battle with Pain, Naruto briefly wore a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem and carried a large scroll on his back. Naruto loses his right arm after the Fourth Shinobi World War, though it is later replaced by a maneuverable prosthetic arm made of Hashirama Senju's cells, wrapped in bandages. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Naruto grew taller again, cut his hair short and wore a black elastic forehead protector. Over his pants and sandals, he wears a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves, which can be folded up. He has a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm. After becoming Hokage, Naruto dons a garment similar to his father's: a white cape that has a red flame pattern around the hem, is held together by a red rope, and has the kanji for written vertically down the back. Underneath this, he wears an orange sweatshirt with black stripes (reverse in Boruto: Naruto Next Generations), black pants and sandals. He occasionally wears the traditional Hokage headpiece but stopped wearing a forehead protector. Abilities Naruto was an inept student in the Academy, failing to graduate three times before becoming a shinobi. Through sheer determination, however, his skills rapidly improve in Part I as he defeats strong shinobi such as Neji Hyūga, Gaara, and Kabuto Yakushi, earning acknowledgement from the Sannin for his potential. Under Jiraiya's tutelage for two-and-a-half years, Naruto becomes strong enough to fight members of Akatsuki, such that Konoha villagers praise him as a hero of Hokage-material after he defeats Pain. Although the Fourth Shinobi World War was initially meant for his protection by most of the Kage, Naruto's eventual and required participation leads to the defeat of many reincarnated Kage, tailed beasts, and enemies of Ten-Tails' caliber; others believe Naruto has surpassed the previous Hokage and is the central force in winning the war. Naruto's skills further improve in later years: he defeats the Tenseigan-wielding Toneri Ōtsutsuki. By adulthood, he achieves his lifelong dream by becoming the Seventh Hokage. Naruto has learned how to counter genjutsu from Jiraiya, but has limited skill in using it. Chakra and Physical Prowess Many different factors contributed to Naruto's massive chakra banks: form being an Uzumaki to a reincarnation of Asura Ōtsutsuki and being the jinchūriki of the Nine Tails from his day of birth. Even as an infant his massive chakra supply was out of control active, often leaving him aggravated and crying at random. As he grew and his body shaped more up the the chakra's needs, the random, painful ruptures came to a halt. Kakashi estimated Naruto chakra is at least four times greater than his own. It has been described two main times: once by Karin, who claimed it was "bright and warm"; second by Shizuko, who explained Naruto's Uzumaki chakra has been corrupted by the Nine Tails'. He later receives chakra from the other tailed beasts and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, further increasing his banks. Naruto struggled controlling his chakra at first, most often distributing too much. As time moved forward, he gained better control, becoming able to transfer his chakra to others and perform one-handed hand seals. Naruto's powerful life force grants him an extreme longevity, healing power, stamina, and vitality, allowing him to survive (albeit barely) the extraction of a tailed beast. These traits are all augmented after he receives a prosthetic forearm made from Hashirama's cells. Jinchūriki Transformations Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Technique Rasengan Nature Transformation Naruto has a natural affinity to Wind Release. When he discovers this, he takes much time to learn and handle the rare transformation. Through scroll handed to him from Nakuka, he learned two simple wind release technique: Wind Release: Gale Palm and Wind Release: Air Bullets. Using shadow clones, he was able to complete his father's difficult task of adding his elemental nature to the Rasengan. One shadow clone helps form the Rasengan, while the other provides the wind chakra, producing the Wind Release: Rasengan and the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. The latter, when used as a melee attack, inflicts cellular damage on both the enemy and Naruto; he later learns to throw the Rasenshuriken to avoid injuring himself. Using Sage Mode or Kurama's chakra, Naruto can create different-sized variations, or even two Rasenshuriken simultaneously. Because of Nakuka's access to many scrolls containing information about techniques one would otherwise have to learn from the creator, Naruto finds he can also perform techniques using Lightning Release. He mimics Kakashi's chidori near-perfectly, and in addition mixes his lighting chakra with his Rasengan. Though this was mostly just to prove to Sasuke that Naruto could meet him at the same level. Via Six Paths Senjutsu, Naruto can utilize all five nature transformations, as well as Yin–Yang Release. He can make perfect use of the latter to revitalize life-forces, heal whomever he touches, and restore missing organs. With chakra from the tailed beasts, Naruto can also use the kekkei genkai of Shukaku's Magnet Release, Son Gokū's Lava Release, Kokuō's Boil Release, and Matatabi's Scorch Release. Senjutsu Six Paths Sage Mode Intelligence Stats Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Naruto's hobbies are pulling pranks and watering plants. **Naruto wishes to fight Sasuke Uchiha, the Third Hokage, and members of Akatsuki. **Naruto's favorite foods are Ichiraku ramen and red bean soup. His least favorite are fresh vegetables. **Naruto has completed 16 official missions in total: 7 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Naruto's favorite phrase is .